Harry Potter and the Decaying friendship
by HyenaAA
Summary: Will Harry and Ron's friendship outlast their senior years at Hogwarts? Will the Gryffindors be able to fight back agaisn't the Slytherins? Read and find out. If you dislike Ron this should be good for you. Gets Violent near the end.


HARRY POTTER FAN FICTIO

**Chapter 1: The Missing Bag**

Harry and Ron walked into the entrance hall. "Blimey, Harry, this is a really big room".

"Yes ,Ron, you sure noticed and pointed out the obvious."

Harry was disappointed by Ron's presence. He felt uncomfortable around Ron, because Ron's robes were patchy and mediocre. Over the last few years, Harry had noticed more and more flaws with Ron's character.

Up ahead, he saw Dean , Seamus and Neville. "Hey Ron, I forgot my bag outside. Can you go and get it?"

"Yeah, sure Harry!" Ron ran outside, looking for a bag that wasn't there.

Harry ran up the stairs to meet his friends. "Hey guys!" he said. "Hey Harry!" they replied.

"Lets go get breakfast." "Sure, but what about Ron?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he just forgot something outside, he'll be up in a minute." The four friends made there way towards the Great Hall, leaving Ron outside, searching for a bag that wasn't there.

Harry took his seat beside Dean and pulled over a plate of Bacon and eggs. Om nom nom nom, he thought.

Ginny came over to him. "Hey, Harry". They kissed. "You guys are always kissing when you meet up, and you're a really bland couple" said Pat. "Well you have an irritating voice!" Harry replied.

"Shoot, your right." Pat got up and left the table, disappointed. On his way out he passed Ron.

"Hey Pat" Ron said. "Your Friend is making out with your little sister" Pat said without looking at him.

Ron stood there speechless, trying to get a good comeback. "Well.. You can't pronounce stuff!" He shouted, but Pat had already walked away, leaving Ron looking like a tool. "Blimey" He said under his breath.

"Harry, look out, Ron incoming". Ron came over and sat down beside Neville. Neville froze, his fork inches away from his mouth, staring at Ron. Ron took no notice. A bunch of owls flew in, delivering morning mail. "Sorry I couldn't find your bag Harry" Ron said, pulling over a bowl of Oatmeal. He was just about to take a spoonful when an owl landed in his oatmeal, delivering him his mail while simultaneously splashing oatmeal onto everyone. "Goddamnit Ron!" Ginny yelled. "Ron, you got Oatmeal on me!" Harry shouted. "Oh my god Ron, can't you do anything right?" Cried out Neville. He stood up angrily and stormed out. "Neville calm down! I'm sorry!" but it was too late. Dean and Seamus glared at him. "That's rascist Ron" Dean said. But Ron paid no attention. His mother had sent him a howler. The letter started yelling in a standard yelling letter manner. "RON I FOUND PIXIE DUST IN YOUR CLOSET , YOU KNOW THAT STUFF IS DANGEROUS" Ron turned all red. Everyone laughed. The younger kids laughed because it was funny. The older kids laughed because only losers and wanna be's do Pixie Dust, Gargoyle tears is where its at, mannnn. "Hah, Mum found your stash!" Ginny shouted. Ron got up and ran.

He ran out the door. He wasn't looking where he was going. He ran straight into Draco Malfoy and his friends.

"Ron, look out! You got poor person stuff on my robes!" "buzz off Malfoy!" Ron shouted back.

"No you!" Crabbe or Goyle or whatever shoved Ron onto the ground. Ron tried getting up, but Malfoy kicked him . They all laughed.

"Hey! You leave my friend alone!" Harry shouted. Harry ,Dean and Seamus ran over.

"You dorfs want a fight!" Malfoy yelled. "Yeah, no ones screws with Gryffindor!" Harry spat back.

"Fine, you got it, 11 PM tonight, in that entrance yard that showed up during our third year!"

"Alright!". Malfoy and his gang left, heading towards the great hall.

"Harry, you're so brave fighting Malfoy" Ginny said. "Yeah, thanks Harry" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron, can you go get my bag now?". "Oh, yeah". Ron left and headed outside, looking for a bag that wasn't there. Harry and his friends laughed. Pat came over. "Anyone seen Hermione?" he asked.

**Chapter 2, Losing Points**

Harry and Ron copied down some notes in potions class. The dungeon was very cold and Professor Snape was being a jerk. "Hey Harry, do you get this stuff? Can I burrow some notes again" "No Ron, you can't, last time you burrowed my notes you never gave them back"

Professor Snape appeared behind them. "Talking again I see? Thirty points from Gryffindor" He said coldly. Malfoy laughed. Harry tried to keep his anger in check. Ron saw this. "We cant take his crap anymore!" Ron whispered to Harry. "What?, Ron , what are you doing!"

But it was too late. Ron, attempting to be totally awesome, threw his wizard pen at the back of Snape's robe. "You can't keep taking points away from us! Its not right!"

Professor Snape glared at him. The room went silent. Ron appeared to shrink into a little man.

"Detention, for both of you, tonight at 9"

*******  
>`Harry, wait up!` Ron called from the bottom of the staircase. Harry ignored him and continued up the stairs quickly. `Harry, i`m sorry about getting us a detention, just wait a minute!` Ron finally caught up to him. Harry continued to ignore him. `Harry wait! Just talk to me for a second.`<p>

Harry stopped and faced him. `Ron look what you did! Now we might be late for the fight and Malfoy will think we chickened out, why do you always mess things up!`

`Im sorry Harry, Snape just always gets to me when hes being a jerk!`

`Well maybe you should learn to control yourself!` Harry sped up the staircase. `Wait up!` Ron called , following him.

they eventually reached the Transfigurations room. Ron took his usual seat. Harry walked by his desk and sat beside Dean.

`Harry! Why are you sitting there` Ron shouted. `I think we should sit apart from each other for a bit`

`But we always sit together!`

`And look what happened last class`Harry said, turning away from Ron.

The bell rang.

`Harry ,it wasn`t my-`

`Weasley!` Professor Mcgonagal accused. `Please be silent, the bell has rang, five points from Gryffindor!`

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry and Dean turned around and glared at him. He closed his mouth. Harry and Dean turned back.

Professor Mcgonagal began writing magic transformer scripts on the blackboard.

`Harry, come on, don`t leave me out like this` Ron hissed at Harry. Harry ignored him.

`Come on Harry, i`m sorry about last class` Ron whispered.

`I thought we were-` `WEASLEY!, stop talking` Professor Mcgonagal shouted. She went back to writing notes.

Ron became disheartened and bowed his head in awkwardness.

`I`ll talk to you later, please stop talking` Harry whispered to Ron, without looking at him.

Ron sighed out loud and stared copying notes. Dean turned around and stared at him for a couple seconds. When Ron looked back, Dean stopped.

Ron went back to his notes. Harry and Dean chuckled. `What`s so funny guys?' Ron asked.

'oh, it's nothing' Harry said. 'Come on guy's, tell me!'

'Weasley! , please stop talking, ten points from Griffindor!'

Everyone sighed loudly. Harry and Dean looked back and glared at Ron.

The door opened. Pat walked in.

"Sorry i'm late, professor" He said , handing her a note and taking a seat.

Professor Mcgonagal read the note indifferently.

Eventually the bell rang.

"Hey Harry, where are you eating lunch?" Ron asked, packing up his books.

"Oh, uh, great hall" Harry replied.

"Okay, i'll meet you there!"

"Actually, I might eat in the common room"

"Alright, i'll come too"

"Actually, I think I'll eat in the great hall, Ron, but i gotta uh... use the washroom first"

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a couple minutes"

Ron left, assuming that Dean would follow him.

Harry and Dean left for lunch in the common room.

**Chapter 3, Stuff goes down.**

Harry and Dean met up with Seamus and Neville.

'hey guys' Harry called out.

"Hey Harry, Dean" Neville replied.

"Hows things going?" Harry asked.

"Bad" said Seamus. "Seems like my lucky nationality luck powers are not working today"

"why?"

"I was testing out these little firecracker things I made and it blew up in my hand and almost cut off all my fingers!"

"Wow, harsh man, seems like you're quite the **character**" Harry said.

"Yeah man" Seamus replied.

"Lets get some food" Neville said.

"Okay, but I think we should eat in the common room" Dean said.

"Why?" asked Neville. "No specific reason, just better company".

They headed off. just outside the staircase to the gryffindor tower, they ran into an all too familiar and hated group of people.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "Harry" Malfoy shouted back. "Think you can try to worm your way out of a fight just because you got a detention!"

"No, I'll be there, you're dead tonight!" Harry shouted back.

"You're group of friends suck" Crabbe yelled. "You're fat and look like a big brick!" Dean shouted back.

"Oh your dead now, you **[racist slur]**!" Crabbe ran at Dean. Dean and Harry jumped him, somehow knocking the large manchild onto the ground and began punching and jabbing every bit of Crabbe they could find. "Look out!" Harry was quickly pulled off and thrown to the ground by Goyle.

Goyle began punching his face, but Harry covered himself with his arms. Having a history with fighting against Dudley and his gang of pricks, Harry knew how to defend him self against much larger opponents, and he used his knowledge of male anatomy to kick Goyle in the groin, briefly disabling him, and then kicking him again in the chest, pushing him to the ground.

Harry got up and looked around. Crabbe had bloodied Dean's nose but was being subdued by Neville and Dean. Goyle was crawling away. A large Slytherin skid was pushing Seamus around. Harry had a plan. He ran up behind the slytherin kid and got on his knees. Seamus saw this and quickly pushed the skid over, who lost his balance over Harry's back and fell to the floor. Harry got up and high fived Seamus, who began to kick the Slytherin skid in the ribs.

Malfoy watched the fight in horror, realizing that it was not going in his favor. Harry ran up to him and jumped in the air to drop kick him. Malfoy dodged to the side and ran.

Crabbe, Goyle and the slytherin skid ran after. "We'll be back Potter, you won't be able to outnumber us tonight!" Malfoy shouted.

"Bring it SKIDS!" Dean shouted back. The four boys high fived and cheered.

"Yeah, we got this fight easy" Neville announced.

"Yeah man, we got this bro" Dean said.

"We're going to need more people though for tonight, Malfoy might bring in a ton of Slytherins"

"Bring in a ton of slytherins for what!" shouted Ron.

"Crap" whispered Seamus while Neville stared at Ron, emotionless.

"where were you guys, I went down to the great hall and no one showed up!" Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron, we got bigger problems then food, why do you always care about food so much?" shouted Seamus angrily.

"Yeah bro, you gotta stop eating so much [**dawg**]" Dean said.

"what do you mean guys? I don't understand?" Ron asked.

"You never do." said Neville. "Harry , I'll see you in a bit, I'm hungry".

"Yeah man, I'm starved" said Dean, following Neville and Seamus into the Gryffindor tower.

"What was that about" asked Ron.

"Malfoy thought he could ambush us outside the common room but we beat him and his stupid gang back... thanks for showing up and helping Ron, we could have used your help back there"

"I'm sorry Harry, why didn't you tell me you were going to the common room?" Ron replied.

"It doesn't matter now, Malfoy is going to bring a huge group of Slytherin's to the fight tonight, we're going to need some help"

"Well I can help with that!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"yeah, sure, hey Ron, do you think you can wash your robes more often?" harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic.

"They just kind of smell bad, don't take it personal, just maybe wash them a little more or something please" Harry said while walking towards the gryffindor common room, leaving a confused and speechless Ron.

**Chapter 4, Looking for Group**

Harry caught up with his friends in the common room and took his favorite seat by the fire. Ginny ran over and sat with him.

"Harry! what happened to your face! Did you get in a fight!" she cried out.

"Malfoy tried to ambush me outside the common room, no big deal, now please be quiet, we gotta think" Harry replied.

"Can you not treat my sister like that, Harry?" Ron asked, just arriving.

"Oh my gosh ,Ron, can you not freak out and act like i'm a little doll!" Ginny replied angrily.

"But its not nice!" Ron pleaded.

"Stop being such a wimp" Ginny shot back.

"Why are you defending him? Why are you both being mean to me?" Ron shouted.

Ginny began to reply, but Harry cut her off. "Quiet doll, I got this... look ,Ron, you're making a scene and everyone is looking at you, maybe you could respect your sister for once and not freak out, and maybe you could look at yourself and realize your the one being a prick" Harry said calmly.

Seamus snickered. Ron stood there speechless again.

"Well ,since we have everyone's attention..." Harry began.

"Listen up everyone, Slytherin wants to pick fights with ron here because they want to look tough by beating up our weak links, well listen up, we're not going to take it!"

Everyone in the common payed attention. One cheered a little.

"Well, we cant take it, so tonight we're meeting them in the **[location unknown]** courtyard and we're going to fight them!"

A few Gryffindors cheered.

"Malfoy thought he could ambush us outside of the common room and we kicked his butt! And we're going to do it again tonight, he's going to be bringing a lot of Slytherins with him to the fight tonight, so we need our own people to stop them from intimidating us!"

the majority of the room cheered.

"Whose with me!"

The majority of the gryffindors got up and gathered around cheering, high fiving and shouting.

"We meet just outside the courtyard at 9:30 tonight! Be there or be square!"

Everyone in the room cheered.

"Well , looks like we got a good group" Neville said.

"Yeah, can you guys make sure they stick with it? I got a detention tonight because of..." Harry said, pointing his thump at Ron.

"Ron got you a detention? Ron, what's your problem? Why do you have to bring everyone down?" Ginny demanded.

"It wasn't my fault! Snape was being a jerk!"

"There you go again, blaming other people, always claiming that it was never your fault!, Ron , your so insensitive!" Ginny spat.

"Ron ,maybe you should go away" Harry said.

"Yeah man, Bros before **[sexist]**" Dean said.

Ron looked as if he would say something, but then didn't and stomped off towards the dormitory.

"What a goof" Seamus said.

Everyone agreed.

Just then, Pat walked by. "Hey Pat, you coming to the fight tonight?" Seamus asked.

"no, I don't think I should go, last time I got in a fight it went terrible for me and it was really awkward and embarrassing, I would rather not repeat the experience" Pat replied, heading towards the exit.

`That guy seems uncomfortable a lot`Seamus said.

they all agreed.

**Chapter 5 Writers Block**

**Chapter 5 For real this time**

Harry looked through his bag for his magic mirror. It was 8:15PM and everyone was hanging out. Except for Harry.

He made sure the coast was clear and moved up to the boys dormitory alone.

He found the mirror, under his invisibility robe.

"Sirius, I got teenager problems, help me out man" He said.

The mirror flickered, and then Sirius Blacks face appeared.

"Harry! wait a minute, I'm on the toilet! what the hell's you're problem!" Sirius shouted back.

"But I got issues!" Harry pleaded back.

"Well wait just one minute ,god!"

The mirror went back to normal.

A minute later it flickered again, and Sirius Blacks face reappeared.

"What do you want now, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fighting a gang of slytherin's tonight, and I think they might try to outnumber us and I got a detention a couple hours before but its with Snape and he might not let me out fast enough because Ron might get pissed off at him again, oh yeah... Ron's being a jerk again and I don't like him being around me so much anymore but he doesn't seem to take any hints and its really ticking me off!"

Sirius sat silently for a moment. He then pulled over a mug of beer, took a long sip, and began:

"Well, let me tell you about someone that I went to school with, he was in our friend group and was always ticking us off, we called him Wormtail, and he was an irritating prick. Me and your Dad would always be doing awesome stuff like beating up Snape and starting fires and whatnot, and Wormtail would like to look tough and he would always try to awkwardly fit in by doing a little bit, or he would take it too far and get us all screwed. And we tolerated him, and look where he is now! ...What a prick."

Sirius stopped for a moment and took another drink from his mug.

"See, I think Ron is a 'Wormtail' , you know what I mean? He just doesn't fit in with you and your real friends, and he seems to mess things up for you alot"

Harry nodded.

"So, what you gotta do is, you gotta get rid of him. I don't care how you let him down, And I mean, I really don't care how you get rid of him, you don't have to tell me about it, but its your choice, you can tell him to back off, yell at him, get aggressive... its all good, just please don't tell me about it"

Harry nodded again. Sirius took another sip from his mug.

"Now, this Slytherin situation, it should be easy to deal with, but it might be tricky. Now, if it comes down to it, no one ever said fighting dirty was a bad thing. Because if you hit a couple of the stupid ones in the nuts, you're only doing the world a favor by stopping them from reproducing. Which is pretty great. If you can get that Malfoy prick separated from the group, maybe you can give it to him what he deserves and shut his face up."

Harry laughed.

"Shut up!" Sirius growled, while he pulled over another beer.

Harry went quiet.

"Now, when your in detention with Snape, remember that on multiple occasions me and your Dad pants him and dunked his head in the toilet and just plain beat him up infront of tons of people, so just have that image in your mind when hes being a jerk to you"

Harry smirked at this information.

"When will I see you again? Can I still come by next summer?" Harry asked.

"Next summer? uh... I don't think that's a good idea, because... im ... uh ... a little busy and what not , oh hey, I think the mirror signal is starting to crack up"

The mirror view began to shake.

"I'll send you you're birthday money in a bit, gotta go!"

Sirius's face disappeared, leaving Harry looking at a reflection of himself.

Ron walked into the dormitory.

"Time for the detention" He said.

"Shut up Ron!"

**Chapter 6: Detention**

"You are as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Said Professor Snape. He hit Ron and Harry in the back of the head with a book.

"Ouch" they said.

"Silence!,That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, five more points from Gryffindor"

"You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you..." Snape said coldy, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."

"What are you talking about!" Harry asked.

"Silence!,That is the third time you have spoken out of turn, five more points from Gryffindor"

Harry began to speak, but stopped himself. Ron groaned loudly.

"Weasley!"

"Sorry" Ron mumbled.

"Silence!,That is the fourth time you have spoken out of turn, five more points from Gryffindor"

Ron went red with anger and almost got up but Harry stopped him. Snape turned away and walked over to his office window.

Ron mimed stabbing him in the bag but Harry shook his head.

Snape began to speak,"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ..."

Harry and Ron copied it down, not exactly sure why they had to do this. The dungeon office was very cold. The time continued to go by, the upcoming fight was getting closer and closer, and still Snape showed no sign of letting them leave.

Snape turned and glared at Harry. Harry looked back. Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink.

It was a very tense moment.

"Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade." Snape said.

"What are you talking about!" Harry asked angrily and confused.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers ... The resemblance between you is uncanny."

"Why do you always bring up my dad?, Why don't you stay on one subject?" Harry shouted.

"Can you turn the temperature up?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron" Harry said.

"Weasley!, That is the fifth time you have spoken out of turn, five more points from Gryffindor!"

"Why do you only take points from me!" Ron shouted back.

"Stop taking points!" Harry added.

"Give me a reason," Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

"Do what!" Harry and ron shouted in unison, jumping to their feet.

"Sit down!" they sat down.

Snape walked behind them and hit both of them in the back of the head with his book.

" I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can to nothing _useful_" Snape said.

Harry and Ron sat together in silence and confusion, but Snape continued.

"The usual rules do not seem to apply to you, Potter."

Snape began to pace back and forth.

"That is just as well, Potter," said Snape coldly, "because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out"

"So ... been enjoying yourself, Potter?"  
>"N-no ..." said Harry, clearly confused. "I don't understand what you are talking about!"<p>

"I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'" He continued:

"Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants"

Snape looked at the clock.

"You haven't got the nerve or the ability -... Get out of my office!"

"Finally!" Ron shouted.

they both jumped out of their seats and ran out the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I don't care, We're going to be late, come on, lets go!" Harry said, breaking into a run ahead of Ron.

Ron chased after him.

**Chapter 7 The Calm Before the Storm**

Harry and Ron sprinted through the Castle, running up staircases and never stopping for breaths.

The distance between the two of them got slowly larger and larger, as Ron could not keep up with Harry. They eventually reached the meeting room near the courtyard.

Neville Longbottom stood outside the door on watch.

"Harry!" he shouted, running over to meet him. "We were getting worried you wouldn't make it!"

"Yeah, sorry Neville, Snape was being a jerk" Harry replied.

"No problem, we sent Colin creevey out to scout out how many Slytherin's we are up against" said Neville.

"Hey Neville" Said Ron.

Neville looked at him and coughed.

"Come on Harry" He said awkwardly, opening the door.

Inside the room there was about twenty Gryffindors. A lot less than how many had cheered in the common room, but still a good number.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Ginny!, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came to wish you luck" She said.

"Well thanks doll" Harry replied back.

"Good luck, don't get hurt!" She said, kissing him again. they hugged, and she walked to the door.

"What about me?" Ron asked, but Ginny had already left the room.

"Harry, Man!, over here bro!" Dean called out.

"Harry, I got a good feeling about this fight man, check it out, I brought some fire crackers... if them Slytherin Skids try to mess with us and cheat, we toss some of these at them..." Seamus opened a large bag he had at his feet and pulled out a handful of small black other Gryffindors laughed.

"Nice job Seamus" Harry said.

"I got the luck of the Irish tonight!" Seamus replied.

Just then, Colin Creevy ran into the room, holding his camera and a few photos.

"Neville! Neville! I saw them coming up from the dungeon, man, there's a lot of them, at least thirty!"

Neville swore loudly.

Colin ran over to the group and showed off his photos. He had taken several phtos of a mob of Slytherins led by Draco Malfoy. There was atleast ten more Slytherins than there were Gryffindors.

"Shoot man, we might have some trouble!" Dean said.

A few of the Gryffindors on the outskirts of the group backed away, looking fearful. There was doubt that they could win the fight.

"Come on guys, don't worry about!" Harry began, walking into the center of the group.

"We're Gryffindors!, we are tougher, faster and better than Slytherins! They think having numbers will make them win, well, it will just be more embarrassing for them when they lose tonight!"

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron all cheered.

"Earlier today Draco thought he could ambush me outside the tower, and we beat him down easy and fast! And we will do it again!"

The Gryffindors cheered.

"And if they try to cheat, well, we will be ready for them, we got firecrackers, and we're used to their tricks!"

Everyone cheered and fist pumped.

"We're going to kick their **[CENSORED]**!"

Everyone cheered and began chest bumping. Harry Bro-hugged Dean and turned away from Ron when Ron tried to hug him.

Neville cheered while Seamus passed firecrackers to people to put in their pockets. He pulled a small tab on one of them and threw it in the air.

It exploded and created a ton of sparks and smoke that went everywhere. Everyone cheered. These were no ordinary firecrackers.

They were firecracker _grenades._

While they were cheering Colin looked out the window.

"Oh shoot, guys shut up! The Slytherins are just entering the courtyard!"

Everyone shushed and pocketed additional firecrackers. Harry walked over to the door, his posse of Gryffindors close behind him.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breathe.

Neville and Dean were at his sides. Seamus stood behind him ,a bit of residue from the firecracker grenade had got in his hair, blackening his forehead.

The rest of the Gryffindors looked at Harry, their eyes met. They were ready for this. Colin was grinning nervously.

Harry avoided looking at Ron. He did not want to ruin the moment. Bracing himself, he breathed out and opened the door, and stepped out into the courtyard.

**Chapter 8 Fight**

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors faced each other. Colin Creevy was right. There was definitively at least ten more Slytherins.

Malfoy was leading the group.

"Well look boys, Potter and his gang showed up!" He shouted. The Slytherins laughed.

"Is that all you got, Potter? You guys are pathetic"

Harry tightened his fists.

"You angry Potter?, Well , you're going to be pulp after this is done" The Slytherins laughed and jeered.

"Come over here Malfoy! I'm going to drop kick your face into the dirt and turn your mother's snatch into pulp!" Harry shouted back.

The Gryffindors cheered and laughed.

"Don't you talk bad about my mother you piece of -" Harry cut him off.

"Looks like I already did!"

The Gryffindors laughed again. Harry stepped forward to the middle of the courtyard, between the two mobs.

"Fight me Malfoy!"

"Alright!, Goyle, show him hows it done!"

Goyle walked into the middle. "I'm going to take you down a notch for what you did earlier today, Potter" He grunted.

Harry laughed. "Come at me"

Goyle jumped at him instantly, but Harry stepped out of the way. He swung his fist and missed again.

Harry laughed. Goyle's face went red. He jumped forward, trying to take Harry down, but missed again. Instead of making contact, he fell straight to the floor.

Harry laughed and kicked him in the ribs. Goyle flipped over and grabbed Harry's leg and twisted it. Harry fell to the ground. Ron gasped.

Harry and Goyle got up. They shook off some dust. They locked eyes.

"You're dead" Harry whispered.

Goyle threw his fist at him. Harry dodged it, grabbed his outstretched arm and bent it backwards outside of its joint.

Goyle screamed. Harry swung him around and kneed him in the crotch and then punched him in the gut.

Goyle keeled over in pain and almost threw up. Harry brought his elbow down on Goyle's back. Goyle fell to the ground.

"Anyone else?" He said, locking eyes with Malfoy.

Crabbe stepped forward.

"You're dead, Potter!"

Crabbe ran forward. Harry moved away at the last second, and stuck his foot out, tripping Crabbe.

Crabbe fell to the ground. He began to get up but Harry grabbed the back of his head and rammed it into the stone floor. Goyle began to get up onto his knees.

Harry saw this, and spun his foot around, hitting the side of Goyle's face, knocking him back to the ground. Crabbe attempted to get up again.

Harry grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face into the ground again. The Gryffindors cheered. A few of the Slytherins backed away.

Harry locked eyes on Malfoy again. "I'm going to kill you" He said.

Malfoy began to sweat a little.

"Harry, Look out!" Neville shouted.

Harry spun around in time to see Crabbe's fist coming his way. He ducked. Crabbe threw another fist at him awkwardly. Harry grabbed it and twisted back all the fingers.

Crabbe cried out in pain. "Oh GOD MY FINGERS!" Harry laughed. But something grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms back.

He was being held!

Goyle pushed Crabbe out of the way. He sneered at Harry. And began punching him in the stomach.

Harry tried to struggle but his captor was strong. Goyle laughed. He brought his fist back for another swing, but a foot came up between his legs and crushed his testicles agaisnt his crotch. Goyle cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Neville stood behind him. The captor let go of Harry and tried to back away, but Neville jumped him and pulled him to the ground.

Harry turned around and kicked the downed Slytherin in the face, and felt the Slytherin's nose break with a satisfying _crunch._

He helped neville up. They smiled at each other for a second before the wall of death from the Gryffindors and Slytherins charging each other occured.

Harry and Neville were knocked back. Harry tripped backwards over Goyle's body and landed on his back. He looked up.

The two mobs had collided. Dean was using his rage against the years of oppression to occupy and destroy two Slytherins. Seamus had got one Slytherin into a headlock and hit him a good couple times before another Slytherin pulled him off and began punching him. Neville charged the attacking Slytherin, kneeing him in the crotch and sending him to the floor.

He then grabbed the other Slytherin that Seamus had headlocked ,pulled his shirt over his head and elbowed him in the back.

Colin Creevy was shoved out of the fight by a much larger Slytherin. The larger Slytherin picked him up by both arms and threw him out of the fight.

Ron was attempting to reach Malfoy, but a couple larger Slytherins had grabbed him and began to wail on him. The fight was pretty ambigious.

Harry got and locked eyes with a wiry looking Slytherin with red hair. He reminded him of a Slytherin version of Ron.

This made him angry.

Harry ran at him and hit him in the face. The Slytherin-Ron attempted to grab him but missed. Harry punched him in the side of the head, and pushed him out of the mob.

The Slytherin-Ron almost lost balance, but steadied himself. Harry jumped at him again, but this time missed. The Slytherin-Ron hit him in the ribs from behind.

It was incredibly painful and knocked the breath out of Harry. He tried to cry out but had no breath. He turned around and faced the Slytherin-Ron.

He was using Brass knuckles.

Slytherins are cheating!" Harry tried to shout, but a shot to the gut took away his breathe. He fell back a couple steps and fell to the ground.

The Slytherin-Ron looked down on him and laughed. No one else was around to help. He reached out for something nearby. anything.

The Slytherin-Ron took a step closer, with a sneer on his face. His hair color reminded Harry so much of Ron. He took another step forward, confident Harry would not be able to stop him. But then Harry's hands found something. _A large rock._

The Slytherin-Ron lounged at him just as Harry swung the rock around, hitting the SLytherin Ron directly in the side of the face.

He fell to the floor, clutching his face and beginning to cry.

"Slytherins are cheating! This one was using Brass Knuckles!" Harry shouted, kicking the Slytherin Ron in the ribs. Seamus cheered.

A few seconds later, several loud _bangs_! were heard, as multiple firecracker grenades went off. Someone cried out. A Slytherin ran out of the mob, holding his face, his hair on fire. A hazy hue was formed from all the smoke and became very tough to see as the smoke filled up the courtyard. Harry stepped back into the fight, just as a small Colin Creevy was thrown past him. The large Slytherin, known as the Gladiator, began to lumber towards Harry.

The Gladiator picked up harry was was about to throw him, but a spark from one of the firecracker grenades shot by and hit him in the eye. He dropped Harry and cried out "MY EYE! I CAN'T SEE!" He began to freak out. Harry pulled out his own firecracker grenade from his pocket, and stuck it into the Gladiators pocket, and pulled out the tab. He ran over to check on Colin. The firecracker grenade went off, lighting the Gladiators pants on fire. "OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried out in pain, running out of the courtyard.

"Colin, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Colin coughed.

"I'm not feeling so good" He coughed again.

"If you can walk, get out of the fight now, you've had enough" Harry said.

Colin nodded ,and began to limp away. Harry turned back and headed into the smoke. He collided with someone. It was Dean.

"Harry, man! You gotta help me! Someone knifed me!" Dean cried out.

"Who?" Asked Harry.

"Malfoy, man! He brought a knife!" Dean cried out, clutching his ribs. His hand was covered in blood.

"Get out of here man, you gotta get that cleared up!" Harry said.

"No problem!"Dean nodded, limping away as fast as he could.

**Chapter 9 Knife in a Fist Fight**

Harry ran through the smoke, passing confused bodies swinging punches at each other and dodging the occasional spark from a firecracker grenade. Someone ran by on fire.

Up ahead, Harry saw Malfoy, slowly backing out of the fight.

"MALFOY!" He shouted, charging him. Malfoy saw him and froze in terror.

Harry jumped and drop kicked Malfoy right in the chest, sending him backwards a few feet onto the ground.

"No one brings a knife out on one of my friends!" Harry grabbed Malfoy by his shirt and punched him in the face. And then punched him again.

And then he felt a stinging pain shoot up his arm. He looked to his right and saw a knife blade sticking out.

He cried out in pain and backed away. Malfoy pulled out the knife.

"Have fun with your A.I.D.s!" Malfoy shouted, and he began to laugh.

Harry caught him unaware and grabbed his arm holding the knife. He pulled it around back until he heard a loud _snap_.

Malfoy dropped the knife and howled in pain. Harry pushed him away and picked up the knife with his left arm.

Malfoy was beginning to cry. "What are you doing" He shouted between tears. holding his arm and backing away.

Harry stayed silent and walked towards him. Malfoy continued to back away. "Stay away from me!" he cried.

"STAY AWAY!" Harry stabbed forward and got Malfoy in the chest. He pulled out the knife and stabbed again. "OH MY GOD MY STOMACH ARGH!"

Harry laughed.

"Have fun with you A.I.D.s" He said back to him, and attempted to stab him again. But a slytherin had grabbed him from behind and kicked him in the back of his knee.

Harry dropped the knife and fell to the floor. Malfoy limped out of the courtyard. The Slytherin holding him was about to bring down his elbow when two people grabbed him and pulled him off. Harry sat still for a moment, breathing heavily. A Gryffindor came over and offered him a hand getting up.

He took it, and turned around to see the Slytherin. It was the one that had held him early. Seamus and Neville had brought him down to his knees.

Harry looked around at the fight. It seemed a lot quieter suddenly. The smoke had slowly cleared up. There were alot of bodies on the ground, clutching their arms or stomachs from both sides. Ron and another Gryffindor were leaning up agaisnt the wall, nursing their bruises.

At the other end of the courtyard, three Slytherins had their arms around each others shoulders and were limping away. Another followed, pulling along his injured friend.

"I think we won" Seamus said.

"We may have won, but I haven't yet" Harry said. He took out his other firecracker grenade.

The Slytherin on his knees looked up at him.

"You took away my Vengeance!" Harry said.

He stuck the Firecracker Grenade in the Slytherin's mouth and pulled the tab.

"I'm going to find Malfoy" Harry said, pointing at the path of droplets left by Malfoy's wound.

"I'll be back in a minute" He said, walking away just as his firecracker grenade made a fiery BANG.

**Chapter 10 Vengeance**

Draco Malfoy limped down a dark path. He could not see much, and his arm was in great pain. He eventually stopped and leaned onto a railing.

He looked over the edge. It wet straight down at least 200 feet into the lake.

He looked down at his hand, clutching his stomach. It was bleeding terribly. If he didn't find medical attention he might not make it through the night.

"Someone help me" He shouted out into the night. He heard footsteps.

"Whose there" He shouted out , with obvious fear and worry in his voice.

No one answered.

"Whoever you are, stay back! Answer me!" He demanded.

He could see someone in the darkness walking towards him.

"Stay back! Help me!" He shouted.

"Make up your mind, Malfoy" said the approaching figure.

"Potter! Get away from me!" Malfoy shouted back.

Harry got right up close to Malfoy.

"You're going to regret all the annoyance and pain you've caused me over the years, Malfoy!" Harry said, punching him in the stomach.

"ARGH" Malfoy cried out in pain, throwing up on the ground.

"You like that Malfoy!" Harry yelled again, punching him.

"NO! , LEAVE ME ALONE" Malfoy cried out.

Harry laughed. He then picked Malfoy up.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Malfoy cried.

"I'm done with you and your attitude" Harry said.

He lifted Malfoy over his head. Malfoy was surprisingly light.

"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo" Malfoy cried in fear.

"HARRY! STOP!" Someone shouted.

Harry turned around. Ron was there.

"Harry!, You don't have to do this! He doesn't deserve it! He's not worth it!" Ron cried out.

"He's worth it to me ,Ron! You've changed!" Harry shouted back.

"No Harry!, You're the one that has changed! You would never do something like this!" Ron cried back. He was beginning to get teary eyed.

"Shut up, Ron! Don't you forget your place!" Harry said , still holding Malfoy over his head.

"Harry! Please! You don't have to be a murderer!"

"My Parents were murdered Ron! And I have to do this!" Harry declared.

He turned around and stood still for a moment, looking over the edge of the railing.

Malfoy tried to shake free.

"Please Don't do this" Ron cried out.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Malfoy cried out in fear.

Harry looked back at Ron, then back over the cliff.

And then he threw Malfoy over the edge.

"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!" Malfoy screamed as he fell to the lake.

"Harry..." Ron whispered.

Harry looked over the edge.

Malfoy was falling fast. He hit the cliff side on the way down, and then crashed into the water with a huge bone breaking splash.

"Its done" Harry whispered.

"Harry..." Ron whispered again.

"ITS DONE!" Harry shouted into the darkness, laughing.

He continued to laugh, but stopped when he heard something.

Someone was coming this way.

Harry and Ron looked at each other... "Filch!" They both shouted in unison.

Harry began to run, but Ron stopped him.

"Hary, there's a secret passage this way, we can hide out from him!"

Harry nodded. Ron led him away from Filch, who was calling out to them.

"Get over here you rule breakers!" He shouted.

Ron led Harry behind a large statue.

He pulled a secret lever that made the wall open up.

"In here!" Ron whispered.

They both climbed in, just as Filch came running by searching for them.

**Chapter 11 Revelation**

Harry followed Ron down the dark passage.

They traveled for about an hour before finding the exit. They found themselves in a hallway near the Gryffindor common room.

It was very late, at least 1 or 2 AM.

They walked silently towards the common room.

"Maginan zakila Cogida" Harry said. It was the password to get into the common room.

The fat lady portrait swung open and allowed them entrance.

Harry and Ron walked over to the fire place. The common room was empty. The fireplace was cold.

They sat silently together for what felt like an eternity before Harry spoke up.

"Ron, we need to talk" He said.

"Sure, Harry" Ron said.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I feel uncomfortable around you, and most of the time I'm trying to get rid of you so I can be with other people, and you're robes are really smelly and you're really poor" Harry said.

Ron was silent for a moment, but then spoke.

"You don't like me because i'm poor? But... but that's out of my control, that's my family!" Ron stammered.

"Well, the thing is, I like your family Ron, its just you" Harry said.

"But... but... what! I thought we were friends?, What went wrong?" Ron asked, beginning to sweat.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think, and I realized that the only reason I'm friends with you is because you were the first person I met on the train my age other than Dudley or Malfoy, which made you seem incredibly interesting, but after hanging out with Dean and Seamus and Neville, I realize you're not that great of a person, and I just don't enjoy your company." Harry said.

Ron sat silently for another minute.

Harry tried to avoid looking at him.

"But... Harry, what about all the adventures we've had togethere?" Ron asked timidly.

"Well, I think you being around me when all of those happened was conditional, and if Dean or Seamus or Neville had been around to meet those conditions, they would have filled your role ,and probably filled it much better."

"Harry, why are you doing this to me, how can you be so mean?" Ron asked, starting to get angry.

"Ron, don't get mad, at best, you're the one being mean, I've put up with you long enough, but at this point I think are friendship should just end"

Ron opened his mouth to talk, but Harry interrupted him.

"Ron, I know this is awkward now, but I think it's just for the best"

They both sat silently for a few minutes. Ron did not know how to react, whether to be angry or cry. Eventually, Harry started speaking again.

"Right, good you understand, now, I still like your family, and since I can't stay with Sirius this summer, I'm going to be staying at your place, which could be awkward, and too avoid that, I think we should avoid each other"

"What?" Ron gasped.

"yes, now , I'll try to see if I can share a room with Ginny, but if that's not possible then I may have to sleep in your room, so maybe you could move out and sleep in the attic or something, I dunno, we'll figure out when we get there, and maybe , to avoid hanging out, I could do fun stuff with Fred and George and Ginny, and you could just go away"

"But... that's my house" Ron started to argue.

"Yeah.. but I got no where else to go, so you know..."

Ron stammered for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Right, well anyways, I'll see you later Ron, or I guess not, anyways, I'm going to bed"

Harry got up and walked over to the dormitory staircase. Ron remained in the chair.

"Oh , and Ron, please don't make this difficult for me, I wouldn't want to be too mean and have to _deal _with you" He said, before closing the dormitory door.

Ron sat in the armchair, unsure how to react.

Eventually the sun came up, but he remained sitting there, numb in shock.

**Chapter 12 Epilogue**

The next day, policemen and investigators were called to the school to investigate the fight. They managed to find everyone other than Malfoy. Most of the combatants were mildly injured, but there were a few that were permanently scarred or disfigured from the fight (including the Gladiator and the newly nicknamed "Charred Face").

A week later, Half of Malfoy's corpse was found floating in the lake, the rest was assumed to have been eaten by one of the lake's monsters.

Neville Longbottom was suspended for five days for fighting. During his suspension, he found a new interest in Horticulture.

Seamus Finnigan was also suspended for five days, and used his time off to perfect his firework and firecracker doom creations.

Colin Creevy did not get suspended, but suffered 3 broken ribs from being thrown.

Dean Thomas's injuries healed up fine, but he was expelled and arrested for being in the fight. He was sent to juvenile detention until he turned eighteen for assault and property theft. After being sent to Juvenile detention, he was transferred to a maximum security prison for the next twenty years.. The police and courts declared that this was for everyone's safety. He returned from prison a changed man, and had no money, forcing him to move into a lower class neighborhood where the police continued to harass him.

Harry and Ginny stayed together at the Weasley home over the summer. They stayed together for a few years, in which Ginny became pregnant, and Harry fled the country. He was assumed to be living with Sirius Black far away from Great Britain. Ginny had to give up her future aspirations and became stuck living at her home, tieing down the Weasley family and herself to taking care of her child, shaken the financial foundations of the family and keeping them from rising up.

Sirius Black continued to be on the run from the law. When Harry joined him, his drinking habits became too strong, and he died from alchohol poisoning a year after Harry joined him.

Harry did not know how to live on his own, and became trapped in a dead beat poverty stricken lifestyle.

Crabbe and Goyle could not find Draco Malfoy after the fight, and became heartbroken when his body was found. Both were suspended for five days, and after multiple visits to the hospital, found that they were both infertile from too much damage to their testicles.

Hermione.

Pat stayed at school and did generic student stuff.

Finally, Ron Weasley became numb to all emotions after Harry's rejection of him. His family was slowly turned against him when Harry moved in over the summer, and Ginny's child took away all the financial support he could receive from his family. When Harry left Ginny, his family turned on him for being the one to introduce and befriend Harry in his first year. He eventually left his home, and wandered off. He became a walking corpse fueled by apathy, a man with no empathy or feeling, numb to the world.

**HYENA**


End file.
